


Appetite

by DarkCellar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: All the important First Order stuff you could be doing but you're baking cupcakes? Really?, Domestic Fluff, Gay, General Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Millicent Hux should be canon, Out of Character, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Space Gays, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Sugary sweet Kylux fluffery, The First Order, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: Kylo Ren has been away on a mission for nearly two weeks, and Hux has missed him terribly. On the day he's set to come back, Hux eagerly awaits him in his apartment--eagerly, and nervously. There's something he wants to talk to him about, but is unsure of how to go about it . . .. . . and unsure of what Kylo's reaction will be.





	Appetite

The three oft-practiced taps came on the door, a bit earlier than expected, and Hux practically jumped out of his chair to answer them.

No matter how many times he saw him, how often he stood there in the doorway, taller than tall, leaning against it and smiling that crooked grin of his; each time Hux SAW the ethereal vision of Kylo Ren, it forced his heart to beat wildly in his chest.

Hux's arms were around him before the door had even fully closed behind him, and their lips found each other's a few seconds after that.

"Kylo," Hux sang into the other man's mouth, continuing to smother him with kisses. "Missed you."

"Missed YOU," Ren replied from around Hux's lips, smiling into the kissed. Hux grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back into the door, moving his lips from Ren's mouth to his neck. Of all the spots on the dark prince's body that were sensitive (and there were a lot), his neck seemed to be the crown jewel of sensuality.

And Hux knew this.

And took advantage of it as often as possible, his soft mouth and sharp teeth touching and nibbling along Ren's pale, lovely, muscular neck, tasting him, teasing him, absorbing him.

And, for all that Ren could do to him with the power of his mind alone, not to mention the brute physical strength he possessed; when Hux did this to him, he became nothing more than a helpless, willing hostage to the affectionate redhead.

And this was certainly the case now, backed against the door and trying to control the embarrassing moans that wanted to rush past his lips in response to the General's attentions.

He thought that Hux was saying something to him, but he wasn't sure. At the moment, all he could concentrate on was Hux's nearness, the way his body was pressed against him, the impossible to ignore gravity of his presence.

At last, his ears picked up on " . . . your mission?"

"Huh?", Ren mumbled, tilting his head back even further.

Disappointingly, Hux pulled away from his neck. "I said, how was your mission?"

"Oh," Ren said, as Hux took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. Sitting down in one of the black chairs, he told him, "Kind of pointless, I guess. We didn't find the person we were sent to retrieve. The entire camp where he was supposed to have been was a ghost-town, as if it hadn't been lived in for weeks."

Hux frowned, and sat down beside him. "That's a bit worrying; our intelligence brought back reports just last week that the camp was active, and thriving."

"Maybe they were mistaken about the location," Ren said with a shrug.

"No, I don't think that's it. I think, maybe, they have a better security team than we thought. People able to observe our men and alert the others, and haul out of there before we came back."

"THAT fast, though? Hux, if you had seen this place, you would think the same thing I did. There was nothing, not even kindling for a fire. Usually when a large group like that leaves in a hurry, they leave SOMETHING behind. Bits of clothing, personal affects, SOME unintentionally forgotten thing."

"Like I said, I think they're crafty."

"Crafty," Ren repeated with a chuckle. "Great; that's all we need. So what's our next move, then?"

"Our next move . . . is to stop talking about this, until the meeting tomorrow. Enough business for one night."

Ren nodded. "Fair enough. So what do we talk about?"

Hux stood up and began rummaging in his cabinets. "How about food? 10 hours of listening to people whine, complain, strategize and criticize is enough to make anyone hungry, wouldn't you say?"

Ren nodded, and propped his cheek on his fist and watched Hux as he moved back and forth in the kitchen, gathering an assortment of ingredients.

"It's a shame you can't force-choke," he said with a grin. "You'd be amazed at how quiet and agreeable everyone is, when you can do that."

As Hux passed by Ren with a bowl, he stopped and leaned over his chair, kissing him.

"I'm sure they are, Ky, but I'll pass on that."

Ren shrugged. "You don't know what you're missing, but okay." He watched as Hux gathered up everything he had put on the counter brought it to the table. "What are you planning on making?"

"Cupcakes, I think. If I can find the . . . there! Okay, good," he said, as he pulled a shiny cupcake pan from the very back of a high cabinet.

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Cupcakes? Really? I thought you didn't like desserts?"

Hux sat back down, and smirked at his lover. "It's funny, but whenever you're over, I get cravings for sweet things. Must be you, the way you taste. But since I can't eat you, cupcakes will have to do."

Ren blushed and looked down at the table. Hux saw this, and smiled. He added a bunch of ingredients to the bowl, measuring everything with his usual precise carefulness, and then pushed the bowl across the table to Ren.

"Here," he said, handing him a long spoon. "Stir, please."

Ren began to stir, as Hux set to work lining the cupcake tins.

A soft brush against his legs made Ren look beneath the table, and he frowned in annoyance.

Millicent, Hux's fat orange tabby cat, was sitting by his feet, swishing her tail back and forth and looking up at Ren with concentrated cuteness.

Ren hated that cat.

She was always pestering him, purring and kneading and clawing, trying to get him to show her some affection. He knew Hux didn't like it when he was mean towards the animal, but he couldn't help it. She just annoyed him.

"Go away," he hissed under his breath, as he continued to stir. She ignored him, of course, instead stretching out on her hind legs and putting her two front paws against Ren's knees.

"Meorw?", she said, staring at him.

"Get out of here," Ren replied, louder this time. Hux heard him and turned around from the oven, frowning.

"Ren."

"What?!"

"You know what I'm going to say."

"For Maker's sake, Hux, look at her! She's tormenting me on purpose!"

Hux rolled his eyes and took the bowl of batter from Ren, dividing it carefully into the cupcake tins. 

"She's not trying to torment you; she's trying to show you that she loves you."

As if in agreement with Hux, the cat had now jumped into Ren's lap, curled up and purring contentedly.

Ren resisted the urge to jerk up his hips and send the cat flying across the room.

"She's getting red hairs all over my black robes! Do you know how hard it is to get those things off?"

Hux put the tray into the oven and set the timer.

"Well, if that's the case, maybe you should stop coming over here altogether," Hux said, teasing him. "You're just as likely to get my red hair all over yourself, too."

"That's different; you don't shed."

Shaking his head, Hux walked over and gently lifted the cat off of Ren, and lowered her onto the floor. Millicent stretched, then wandered back into the living room.

"Thank you!", Ren said, brushing off his clothes.

"I didn't do that for you, I did it for me. I was jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

With a wicked smirk, Hux sat down slowly on top of Ren, his legs on either side of Ren's hips, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and said,

"I want to be the only red-haired creature on your lap."

Ren put his hands on Hux's waist, gripping him gently. "What if I don't want you on my lap?", he asked in a mock-solemn voice.

Hux leaned into him, close, until their faces were inches from each other, close, but not quite touching.

"Then move me," he said back, just as seriously.

Ren attacked his lips quite aggressively, all but crushing the smaller man in his lust-driven barrage of kisses.

Hux moaned and kissed him back just as hard, just barely able to hold his own against the stronger man. As was often the case when they were kissing, they lost track of time, and began to gradually lose sense of their surroundings.

Suddenly, without warning, the chair they were sharing tipped over backwards and hit the ground with a heavy thud, spilling its occupants unceremoniously to the floor.

Ren started to laugh, and after a moment, Hux joined him, once his initial shock wore off. He lay on top of Ren on the cold floor laughing until tears came down his face, and probably would have stayed there all evening had the timer not gone off.

"Oh!", said Hux, getting off Kylo and dashing to the oven. He carefully pulled out the tray of cupcakes, all perfectly rounded and evenly shaped, and set it in the counter to cool. Behind him, Ren was off of the floor as well, and was setting the chair to rights.

"I swear, this is like the 4th time in two weeks that that's happened," he said with a chuckle. "One of these days I'm going to break my back."

"Well, look on the bright side," Hux said, as he sat down next to him once more, "If that happens, you'd get a nice little 'vacation' where you get to stay in bed for a long while."

"Yeah?", asked Ren, scrunching up his face. "That's an odd way to look at things. So when that happens, are YOU going to be the one taking care of me, then?"

Hux was busily mixing up a bowl of icing for the cupcakes. After some internal debate on color, he added blue dye to the mix, and smiled at how cheerfully vibrant it looked.

When he was done stirring, he looked up at Ren and said, "Of course I'd take care of you. I'd dress up like a nurse and everything."

Ren was silent as the picture of Hux dressed in the short nurses uniform crept stealthily into his brain. It was too good, this image. It made his flesh heat with pleasure.

He swallowed, then said, as a distraction, 

"You know, I broke my leg once. On Kashyyyk. I think I was, let's see, 6 or 7 years old."

Hux tilted his head and looked at him curiously. He had picked up a cupcake and began to frost it, carefully.

"Kashyyyk? Isn't that a Wookiee planet? What in the world were you doing there?"

Ren shrugged his shoulders, and reached across the table for his own cupcake to frost.

"I was with Han, and my, uh, Uncle Chewie. Chewbacca, that is. Han was delivering a load of Ju powder to Chewie's people. Do you know what they use Ju powder spice in?"

Hux shook his head.

"Spider gumbo. That's their primary source of food, you know: spiders. And not just the tiny little things that we see here occasionally. Their spiders are as big as people, sometimes even bigger, and they're fast and fierce, like warriors."

Hux made a face of disgust. "I never knew that. Spiders? Sounds awful."

Again, Ren shrugged. "Actually it's not as bad as it sounds. Spider meat is odd, but strangely tasty when cooked the right way."

"An acquired taste, then?"

Ren nodded in agreement. "The Wookiee's make a big sport out of hunting them. Anyway on this particular trip, we were delayed a few days because the ship was acting up. Chewie thought it'd be fun to take me on one of his hunting trips."

"At 6 or 7 years old? Isn't that a little young?"

"It's different on Kashyyyk, though. Young Wookiees would have been made to go on the hunt at 4 or 5, to 'prove' themselves. Anyway, so I'm hanging on to Chewie's back as he's flying through the trees, and --"

"Through the trees?"

"Yeah. Kashyyyk is primarily a tree society. Everyone's huts are above the ground, like whole villages 100's of feet in the air. So I'm hanging on as he's going, and he's chasing this huge spider. Like, really huge. It's running and hissing and, of course, I'm terrified. But I'm holding on anyway, but then we go through a waterfall. The water makes Chewie's back slippery and my arms come lose, and I fall."

"You fell?"

"I fell. 320 feet, to be exact. I probably would have died, except about 25 feet from splitting my skull open, I landed in a gigantic spider web. It was springy and it bounced me back from the ground. I landed funny on my leg, which is why it was broken, but honestly that was better than my whole body being smashed to bits."

By now they were done with frosting, and Ren took a cupcake, eating it absently. Hux was looking at him in fascination.

"Anyway," Ren continued after a few moments, "Chewie found me and brought me back to his home. Han was pretty upset when he saw me. He had one of the human doctors who lived there come and look at me, and put me in a cast. Poor Chewie was apologizing the whole time."

Hux took a cupcake and began to nibble at it. "That's something I always wanted to ask you," he said, not looking up. "Can you, uh, you can understand Wookiee? The language?"

"It's called Shyriiwook, and yes. Speaking it is a bit challenging, but I can understand it perfectly well. Most Wookiees are pretty fluent in Basic, so communication was never an issue."

"Sounds like you and your 'uncle' were pretty close, huh?"

"We WERE, yes."

Ren was still eating, but now he was rubbing his hand over his side, feeling tenderly along where the deep red scar was.

The scar that his Uncle Chewie had put there, with his bowcaster.

Even without the Force, Hux could feel that Ren was hurting, thinking about his father, and Chewbacca, and that life he had lived when he was still Ben Solo. He got up from  
his chair and went to Ren, putting his arms around him and hugging him. He kissed the corner of his mouth, and smiled at the blue frosting he tasted there.

"You know, any time I'm asking questions that you don't want to answer, or if I'm being too nosy, tell me. Unlike SOME people, I can't read minds," he said lightly, trying to make Ren smile.

It worked. Ren grinned and said, "You're not nosy; you're curious. I guess--I guess there's still a lot we don't know about each other, you and me. It's just, you know, sometimes the past is painful."

"So let's not talk about the past. Let's talk about the future."

"What about the future?"

"If I asked you a question right now, a serious question, would you promise to keep in mind that it's purely hypothetical, and react accordingly?"

Ren eyed him suspiciously, and reached for another cupcake. He said "Okay?", before taking a big bite.

Hux took a deep breath, and said, "What would you do, if I were to ask you to marry me?"

Immediately Ren began to choke, expelling crumbs and frosting across the kitchen floor. Hux jumped up and clapped him on the back, hard, in alarm.

"You promised you wouldn't overreact!", he exclaimed as Ren calmed down and took several long swallows of water. "I told you it's a hypothetical!"

Ren cleared his throat several times, then got up and got the broom to sweep up his mess from the floor. His back to Hux, he said, quietly,

"Hypothetical or not, I think it'd be a big mistake on your part."

"Why would you say that?"

Ren finished sweeping and emptied the dustpan into the garbage. He sat back down at the table, and focused his gaze on the pattern in the tablecloth, still refusing to look at Hux.

Everyone that's ever loved me, I've hurt. You know this, Hux. My mother, Han, Chewbacca, my Uncle Luke and his entire Jedi academy, everyone. And marriage--that's a serious thing. A lifelong commitment. And--"

Hux interrupted him, shaking his head vigorously. "The only way you could possibly 'hurt' me is by not being with me."

"I'm with you right now. We're together, aren't we? What difference would marriage make?"

"You would be here. Always. I wouldn't have to sneak over to your place, or you to mine. We could wake up next to each other. A lot of things, Ky, a lot of little things that I can't explain. A--a promise, I guess. That you're mine and I'm yours, either until forever, or The First Order is blown up in a fireball. And honestly, that last thing will probably happen first. But hey, at least we'd be together."

Ren chuckled. "I rather like the idea of exploding into a fireball. Satisfies my flair for the dramatic."

Hux rolled his eyes. "I bet it does. Seriously, though, you haven't answered my question. What would you say, if I asked you?"

Ren bit down on his lower lip and sighed through his nose.

"I don't have to answer that, because it's just a hypothetical, right?"

Hux abruptly stood up and left the table, going into his bedroom. Ren had just enough time to wonder what he was doing, before he came back again.

He had something in his hand.

A small, black box.

He sat back down, and quietly pushed it halfway across the table towards Ren.

"Let's say, hypothetically, it's NOT a hypothetical question anymore. Then what would you say?"

Ren used the Force to move the little box the rest of the way across the table towards him. He opened it in disbelief. 

Inside was a white-gold band, thick, with a line of small black diamonds going all the way around its center. Ren picked it up in awe, turning it this way and that, noticing the way it sparkled under the kitchen lights. Upon closer inspection, he saw tiny letters adorning the inside of the band.

"It says, 'a chuisle, a chroi'. It means 'my pulse, my heart'.", Hux told him, softly. "That's what you are to me, you know."

Ren was silent, still in shock; which Hux took as rejection. He sighed and looked down at the table. 

"I know. It's too much to ask, that someone like you would want to be with someone like me, forever. I know I get on your nerves. I know that--"

Ren held up his hand, stopping Hux from speaking further. When he finally spoke, his voice was faint, and trembly.

"What if," he began, so low that Hux could hardly hear him, "What, uh, what would you say, if I said I had something for you, too?"

"W-what?"

Ren reached into the inner pocket of his robe, and brought out a tiny blue-velvet box, which he moved across the table to Hux.

"What would you say if I told you I've been carrying that thing around for weeks, trying to get up my nerve, waiting for the right time, which, honestly, seems a lot like right now?"

Hux opened the box with fingers that were badly shaking. A shining red-gold band stared back at him, with 5 white diamonds set symmetrically into its center.

He picked it up, tears pricking his eyes as he told Ren,

"I'd say, I love you." He slid the ring over the finger on his left hand, marveling at how perfectly it fit. "Now YOU answer my question."

Ren slid his own ring over his finger, holding his hand out and admiring it as though he couldn't believe in its existence.

"I would say, I love you, too."

Hux grinned, and brushed back the tears he could now feel falling down his cheeks. "So, just so there's no confusion, officially, formally, legitimately--are we . . . engaged?"

"Officially, formally, legitimately -- Yes."

Ren jumped up and tackled him, his arms eagerly pulling at Hux's clothes, his mouth commanding his--when a loud, insistent buzzing from the table distracted him.

Hux looked over at his datapad and frowned. The screen was lit up  
in bright red, and there was only one person whose messages were color coded to him in that shade: red. He reluctantly pulled out of Ren's arms.

"Ugh," Hux groaned, reading through the message. "Snoke wants me to meet with him right away. Apparently he wants to plan a raid first thing in the morning."

Ren made an irritated noise low in his throat, his lips pooching out into a tempting pout.

Hux smiled and playfully kissed the tip of Ren's nose. "It's gonna be like this when we're married, too, honey. Sometimes I'll be called away, sometimes you will. We may as well get used to it."

Ren nodded with a sigh. "I know, I know; you're right."

He put his arms around Hux and squeezed him until the other man was gasping for breath. "Maybe this is a good chance for me to practice waiting for you--in your bed?"

Hux felt his face heat up in a blush. "I like the sound of that," he said, leaning up and tugging gently at Ren's full lower lip wit his teeth. 

He then quickly straightened his clothes and grabbed his coat from the chair, draping it over his shoulders. He pulled his cap firmly in place and picked up his datapad from the table.

Everything else taken care of, he whirled back around and hugged Kylo to him, hard, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I'll be back--fiancé."

Ren's heart melted at the sound of that word.

Fiancé.

"See you soon," he said, giving Hux one last kiss before the redhead rushed out the door to the Supreme Leader's chambers.

\---

Hux returned about 2 hours later, tired, with a small headache. He trudged up to his door and entered the access code, stepping inside.

"Ky?", he called out, as the man was nowhere in sight. "I'm home."

Then Hux took a good look around the room, and sighed in exasperation.

Apparently, in his absence, Ren had eaten at least three more cupcakes, crumbs and blue frosting sprinkled all over the couch and floor. And sadly, it seemed as though the cat had gotten into the frosting as well, as tiny faint blue paw-prints circled in random patterns all over the room.

Hux sighed and followed the trail into the bedroom--and stopped short, tilting his head at the scene he encountered.

Ren had fallen asleep face-down on Hux's bed, snoring, his head in Hux's pillows, the remains of a final cupcake scattered around the covers. Blue frosting was smudged across his fingers. His ring shone brightly, even in the dimness of the room.

Millicent was, of course, perched directly on top of Ren's back, also asleep, purring contentedly.

Hux stood there and looked at the two of them for a long time, before moving quietly towards his closet, to get undressed. After a while, he started to whistle, softly. He twisted his ring around and around his finger, with a smile.

He couldn't WAIT to come home to this every night.


End file.
